Mario's new love
by Shawnfan123
Summary: A story about Mario falling in love with someone else, after losing Peach.
1. Chapter 1

Mario's new love chapter 1

Mario and Peach are at a fancy Italian restaurant, eating amazing spaghetti and lasagna. "This is really good." says Peach. "I know, this is the best Italian restaurant." says Mario. Mario and Peach finish eating their food. "That was amazing, thank you Mario." thanked Peach. "You're welcome, and I need to tell you something really important." says Mario. Peach starts listening. "Princess Peach, will you marry me?" Mario proposes as he shows her a wedding ring. Peach became really surprised, but turned sad. "I'm sorry Mario, but I can't." apologizes Peach. Mario turned heart broken. "Why not?" sadly asked Mario. "Because my parents told me, I have to marry someone else." replied Peach. Mario turned even more heart broken. Tears start falling of Peach's eyes. "I'm really, really sorry Mario." sadly apologizes Peach as she runs away. Mario couldn't believe what happened and looked at his wedding ring. During the few days, Mario was stuck in his room the whole time, ignoring his friends and listening to sad music.

A few days later, Mario's stuck in his room still. Someone knocks on the door. Mario opens the door and saw Luigi with Pit and Marth. "Hey Mario, felling any better?" asked Luigi. "Not really, I'm still thinking about her." replied Mario. "Why not come with us?" asked Marth. "Yeah, we're going to the amusement park with everyone else." says Pit. "I'm sorry guys, but please leave me alone." refuses Mario as he close his door. "We'll get you something." says Luigi as they meet up with everyone. After a while, Mario decided to get out of his room and walk around. Mario walk around the whole mansion and everyone's gone. "Wow, everyone did leave." says Mario. Mario walks out of the mansion and walk around the nearby park. Mario looks around, seeing pretty flowers, the empty playground and the wind hitting him. The wind got a little stronger, pushing Mario's hat off of him and fly around. Mario starts chasing after his hat. Mario jumps really high and grabbed his hat. Mario puts his hat back on and look at the sky. Mario sees clouds turning into him and Peach holding hands. Mario turned sad again and sat down on a bench.

While Mario's sitting down, Mario start remembering a lot of memories he had with Peach, like saving her from Bowser, dancing together, playing sports, and a lot of other things. "I thought she was the one. I wished that Peach told me before." says Mario. Someone spot Mario and called his name. "Mario?" called someone. Mario looks where the person called him and spot Palutena. "Oh Lady Palutena, I thought you went to the amusement park with everyone else?" asked Mario. "So that's where everyone went, I was at Sky World, doing some cleaning. Can I sit next to you?" asked Palutena. "You may." replied Mario. Mario scoots over and Palutena sits next to him. "Is there anything wrong, Mario? You look like you have a problem." asked Palutena. Mario decided to tell Palutena the whole story.

Palutena became surprised after hearing Mario's story. "That's why I feel this way. I don't know if I'll ever love again." sadly says Mario as he looks down. Palutena feels bad for Mario and hugs Mario. Mario became really surprised. "Mario, I'm really sorry that you can't marry Peach. I know how hard you gone through with her, and not knowing that she have to marry someone else, but you have to move on. I know it'll be hard to forget about her, but you have to move on." says Palutena. Mario starts feeling better after listening to Palutena and hugs her back. Mario and Palutena both let go of each other. "Thank you, Palutena." thanked Mario. "You're welcome, do feel any better?" asked Palutena. "Yes I do, I feel much better actually." happily replied Mario. "That's great news." happily says Palutena. "I know we don't know a lot about each other, but want to hangout tonight?" asked Mario. "Sure, I would love to." happily replied Palutena. "Great to hear that. We'll meet in front of the mansion at six, is that ok?" asked Mario. "Of course its ok." replied Palutena. "Then we'll meet at six. I'll see you later, Palutena." says Mario as runs back to the mansion. Palutena smile and wave bye to Mario.

Ok, who ever read this might be thinking, why these two together. First off, I love playing as these two characters. Second, I saw this shipping table in deviantart, and it shows Mario and Palutena as a couple. After seeing it, I started shipping these two a lot. Third, I don't really see a lot of Mario and another Smash bros lady, fanfiction. The only ones I saw are Mario x Zelda, and some SSB high school fanfic, that shows some Mario x Samus moments. If anyone doesn't like the shipping, then don't continue reading please.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario's new love chapter 2

Mario is in his room, getting ready for his get together with Palutena. Mario's picking between either wearing casual clothes, or something fancy. "Hmm, should I wear something fancy, like a tuxedo, or wear something casual, like red shirt and jeans?" Mario thinks to himself. While choosing, Mario hears his cell phone ringing and answers it. "Hello?" answers Mario. "Hi Mario it's me, Luigi." greeted Luigi. "Oh hey Luigi, how's the amusement park?" asked Mario. "It's really fun. Sounds like you're cheering up." replied Luigi. "Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Palutena tonight." happily says Mario. Luigi turned surprised. "The goddess in Pit's world?" asked Luigi. "Yep, that's her." replied Mario. "That's great news, so you finally found someone else?" asked Luigi. "Not yet. We're just hanging out as friends." replied Mario. "Well good luck with your "date"." says Luigi as he hangs up. Mario ignores what Luigi said and put his phone away.

Mario is in front of the mansion, waiting for Palutena. Mario decided to wear casual clothes, a red shirt, with blue jeans. "I wonder what Palutena is going to wear? I hope nothing too fancy." Mario thinks to himself. After a while, Mario sees Palutena. "Hi Mario, sorry I'm late." apologizes Palutena. Palutena is wearing a white shirt, with a green skirt. Mario starts blushing after seeing her. "Palutena looks really beautiful. What should I say?" Mario thinks to himself. "You look very pretty." complimented Mario. Palutena turn surprised and start blushing. "Thank you, nobody complimented me on what I wear before." thanked Palutena. "Shall we get going?" asked Mario. "Lets shall." replied Palutena. Mario and Palutena walk to the near by town.

Mario and Palutena are looking around on what they should do. "Find anything you want to do?" asked Mario. "Not yet, how about you choose first?" replied Palutena. Mario looks around and found something they can do. "It's still a little early for dinner, how about we go watch a movie?" asked Mario. "That sounds great, lets go." replied Palutena. Mario and Palutena head to the movie theater. Mario and Palutena look at what movies they should watch. "Hmm, a lot of movies are sold out of tickets." says Mario. "There is one movie we can watch." says Palutena as he points at a picture. The picture only shows the title, "The last night". "We can watch that." says Mario. Mario and Palutena go up to the ticket master. "Two tickets for "The last night" please." asked Mario. The ticket master got two tickets and gives it to them. "Here you go." says the ticket master. Mario and Palutena go into the movie theater and sat down. The movie started. After a while, they realize it's a romance movie. The two main characters were always looking at each other and they both start talking to each other. In the end of the movie, the main character says his goodbye to the girl she loves and kisses her.

Mario and Palutena left the movie theater and felt embarrassed. "Sorry we watched that movie." apologizes Mario. "That's ok, I'm the one who said to watch this movie." says Palutena. "Are you hungry now?" asked Mario. "Yeah, lets go get some food." replied Palutena. "Then I know this perfect place to go to." says Mario. After a while, Mario and Palutena arrived at an Italian restaurant. "This is the place where I proposed to Peach." says Mario. "Really? We can go somewhere else, if you want." says Palutena. "That's ok, the Italian food here is perfect." says Mario. Mario and Palutena go inside the Italian restaurant. A waiter went to them, and became surprised. "Mario, didn't expect you to see you so soon." greeted the waiter. "I know, we decided to eat here." says Mario. "Looks like you found yourself a new girlfriend." says the waiter. Mario and Palutena both turn red. "It's not like that, we're just friends." says Palutena. "Sure you aren't. Follow me to your table." says the waiter. Mario and Palutena follow their waiter to their table.

Mario and Palutena arrived at the table. Mario pulls out Palutena's chair and they both sat down. The waiter gives them a menu, and waited. "What would you two like to drink?" asked the waiter. "I'll drink a 1-up soda." replied Mario. "I'll have sweet tea." replied Palutena. The aiter wrote down their drink order, and head to the kitchen. Mario and Palutena look at the menu. Palutena doesn't know what to order. "What's wrong, Palutena?" asked Mario. "I don't know what to order." replied Palutena. "How about I order the food and we'll share?" asked Mario. "Go ahead, Italian master." replied Palutena as the both laugh. The waiter arrived with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" asked the waiter. "Yes we are." replied Mario. Mario shows the waiter the menu. "We're going to share a large plate of spaghetti and a large plate of lasagna. Please make it special." says Mario. The waiter writes down the order and head to the kitchen.

"So Mario, what do you do for fun?" asked Palutena. "I play sports, racing, and hang out a lot with Luigi." replied Mario. "What kind of sports?" asked Palutena. "Basketball, dodge ball, volley ball, a lot of sports." replied Mario. "Sounds fun." says Palutena. "What do you do for fun?" asked Mario. "I hangout with Pit, mess with him a lot, and I cook." replied Palutena. "You cook?" asked Mario. "Yeah, but I cook terrible. I'm still learning." replied Palutena. "I'm sure you'll be a good cook." says Mario. After a while, the waiter brought their food to them. "Hope you enjoy." says the waiter as he gives them a refill and leave. Mario and Palutena look at the food closely and realize something. The meatballs were shaped like hearts and the lasagna is shape like a heart also. "This look really good." complimented Palutena. "Yeah, and I don't know why they made it look like this." says Mario. Palutena try the spaghetti and lasagna for her first time, and loves it. "This is amazing." happily says Palutena. "I knew you'll love It." says Mario as he start eating.

Mario and Palutena are both eating spaghetti. Suddenly, their faces got closer and notice that they're eating the same spaghetti noodle. Mario and Palutena both turn red and back their head back. Mario and Palutena were embarrassed in looking at each other and decided to take turns. After a while, they finished eating their food. Mario and Palutena go to the counter to pay. Palutena takes out her purse, but Mario stopped her. "Don't worry Palutena, I'll pay." says Mario. Mario pays for the bill and tip. "Thank you, come again." says the waiter. Mario and Palutena wave bye and left the restaurant. Mario and Palutena arrived back at the mansion. "Mario, thank you for the food." happily thanked Palutena. "You're welcome, thanks for hanging out with me." thanked Mario. "No problem, it was fun. Before you leave, I need to tell you something important." says Palutena. Mario listens to Palutena. "Mario… I love you." confesses Palutena. Mario turns really surprised. "I know that we barely know each other, but I fell in love with you since the Super Smash Bros tournament started. You're really fun, and kind to a lot of people. That's why I'm in love with you. You're the type of person that made me fall in love with you." says Palutena. It was quiet for a while. "I know that you're probably not over with Peach, I just can't hide my-" Palutena stopped talking. Palutena was interrupted by a surprise kiss from Mario and kisses back. "I love you to, Palutena. Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Mario. Palutena turned really surprised. "Yes." happily replied Palutena. Mario and Palutena's face got closer and both kiss again.

I know this story is short, but I'm planning on making a longer story soon. I'm thinking what anime I should relate my new story to. If anyone is interested in this couple and would like to help me, I want someone to tell me what kind of anime I should relate this. The anime have to have adventure and romance. Not a lot of romance, but a nice action anime with little romance are good. I hope you enjoy my short story and enjoy the couple.


End file.
